Free standing lamps have been utilized in various applications for many years. For instance, desk lamps have be utilized to provide directional lighting for work surfaces, while floor lamps have provided both direct and indirect area lighting. Both desk lamps and floor lamps are increasingly desirable for work spaces as opposed to fixed lighting in for instance the ceiling, especially with the widespread use of computers and high energy costs through out the nation.
Work space however, has become increasingly limited and expensive. Individuals have attempted to pack as much into a small work space as reasonably possible with unsatisfactory results. For instance, cluttered work spaces leads to lower productively along with lost or missing items and/or work.
It is also important to maintain a clean and dignified look and feel to an office, especially if an individual is doing business with the public. A messy and cluttered workspace can leave a negative impression on a potential client. With the widespread use of computers and computer peripherals, large quantities of tangled cords hanging off of workspaces (i.e. desks) and running along the floor have become the norm in many offices. This too adds to the overall clutter in the workspace.
Various approaches have been taken to increase working surface areas. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,403 to Blackman teaches use of a multi-use tray that is attachable to a table leg or to a vehicle window sill. While this multi-use tray may provide additional surface area in a car or for instance, for a kitchen table, this device is not adaptable for use in an office environment to increase surface area on and around for instance, an individual's desk.
In addition, various trays have been utilized in the medical industry such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,683 to Armstrong, Sr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,023 to Lavin, both of which disclose an adjustable tray for holding various medical equipment. Again however, neither of these devices are adaptable for use in for instance, an office environment to increase working surface area on and around for instance, an individual's desk.
Still further, U.S. Design Pat. No. 476,509 to Orsino et al. (“the '509 patent”) discloses a lighted computer pole having shelves. This computer pole however, is adapted for use in a computer room rather than in an office. For instance, attachment means are provided to attach the top portion of the computer pole to the ceiling and the bottom portion to the floor. This device is not practical for use on for instance, an individual's desk. Still further, the '509 patent does not teach that the shelves are detachably removable or adjustable.